The Woman in the Shop
by xAppleDownx
Summary: The Woman in the Shop gave Clara Oswald the number to the best helpline in the world. But who is the Woman in the Shop who helped the Doctor find his Impossible Girl. One-shot.


**A/N**

**Just a small piece. I've no idea how significant the Woman in the Shop will be for the rest of the series but she did have the number to the Tardis so I'm guessing she's someone, yeah? This is my version of the Woman in the Shop, although I'm too scared to name her. I've got my theories though. **

**Enjoy and please review. **

**OooO0OooO**

Somewhere in London, somewhere on a corner, there was a shop. A very small shop indeed, hardly noticed by anyone. To the average passer-by it might appear to be just another shop that contained everything but sold nothing.

Not many people would enter the shop on the corner. After all it was just a shop and Londoners are busy. Too busy to bother with the shop. But what they didn't know was that the shop was never too busy to be bothered with them – the Londoners. It cared about its people, greatly, and would do everything to secure their wellbeing. Only the inhabitants of the bustling city didn't know and they never would.

It was another drizzly rainy day, one of the kind that Britain had plenty of. They would gladly share it if there were any takers. Not many people bothered to venture out into the streets – why get soaked when you could remain inside and drink tea. So the woman in the shop simply stood by the window gazing out on the passing city. Just another day, some would think, but the woman in the shop knew so much better. This was the day where everything would change. Finally things would progress.

Timelines were coming together, she could feel it. And it certainly had been a long time coming. But the time was nigh, she could feel it in her very bones. Golden lines twisted and turned through all of time and space but finally two of the most crucial timelines in all of history were coming together.

She drew in a long breath, then withdrew from the window. A faint mist had settled on the blank surface from her continuous breathing. It was nearly time.

The woman in the shop moved to the back of the small space, concealing herself behind a shelf. It was more difficult than she had anticipated, composing herself. After everything that had transpired in her lifetime this event almost seemed too insignificant. And yet she knew it was so very, very important. Perhaps at one point she had been very important, that little factor that made all the difference. But that time was over now. Someone else was to become the only mystery worth solving.

As if on cue the doorbell above the door jingled delightfully. Almost cheerfully and thus signalling the arrival of the most important girl.

The woman in the shop allowed her eyes to shut briefly. Just for second. After all, time could wait just a bit longer. The timelines twisted, moved closer. Oh it was nearly accomplished.

'Uhm hello?' a sweet voice called out. Despite the small space her voice echoed between the stuffed shelves. One more second.

'Anyone here?' the voice called out again and this time the woman in the shop responded. The timelines were so close. It was time.

'Hello dear,' coming out from behind her hideout the woman in the shop could finally regard the Impossible Girl. Clare Oswald seemed almost too regular at first glance. Beautiful and outwardly very, very sweet but she seemed like any other girl. However the woman in the shop knew better. Oh yes, this was the Impossible Girl, the girl twice dead and yet here she was, in a tiny shop in London, completely alive.

'Uhm, yeah hi.' Clara seemed almost nervous. 'The internet's gone. It's not supposed to do that, is it? Disappear?' Clueless for the time being but all that was about to change.

'The internet?'

'Yeah. I can't find it.'

Shaking her head the woman in the shop stepped just a little bit closer to the Impossible Girl. If this was the only time she would ever be in her presence she would savour it, just for a little bit longer.

The woman in the shop instantly liked the girl. She may not know anything about the Internet, but very soon her horizons would widen. Soon Clara Oswald would gain immense knowledge of the universe, the vast expanse of stars and planets and other worlds.

'Well, that's not good.'

'Not really, no. Please tell me you can help.'

She looked almost desperate, Clara. Her eyes pleaded with the woman in the shop. Oh yes it was easy to see why the Doctor would find this human girl alluring. No one liked a mystery like the Doctor. Well, soon he would be confronted with the hardest one he had ever had to solve.

The woman in the shop already knew the answer. Of course she did.

'Sorry dear. Not really my area of expertise.'

'Bollocks' the Impossible girl muttered under her breath. Feisty yes. The Doctor needed that.

'But I do have the number for the best helpline in the world.' Hope ignited in Clara's eyes and the woman in the shop was pleased to be the one to have caused it. This meeting, seemingly insignificant, might be their only one but she would forever remember it. Treasure it.

'Right here. Just a tick, I'll write it down for you.' Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper she quickly squiggled down the most important number in the universe and carefully handed it over the Clara Oswald.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!* Their hands touched.

And the timelines came together.

Clara Oswald's fate was now sealed and all because of the Woman in the Shop.

**OooO0OooO**

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
